Coldness
by Sunset-leaf
Summary: Gibbs wakes up in the middle of the night, cold. Jibbs.


He woke up to coldness; he couldn't feel her next to him

He woke up to coldness; he couldn't feel her next to him. He twisted his head to the side and watched as she slept, back to him, on the other side of the bed. He still had a sheet over him, they had two between them, but still, he felt cold. His fingertips itched to feel the smoothness of her skin, hold her close to him.

Fully awake now he turned over, smiling as he watched her sleeping. The gentle rise and fall of her body as she took each breath, the thin material of the bed cover that clung to her figure. Her auburn hair fell onto her pillow, slightly tangled from earlier that night. He couldn't see her face, but moonlight from the window, crept through the crack in the blinds and streaked across her shoulders. The sheet that she was wrapped in rested teasingly underneath her arm, running down to just above her ass, leaving her back exposed.

He reached over and ran a single finger down her spine, tracing softly over the bumps. He felt her stiffen under his touch and he laughed quietly, knowing how much of a hold he had on her. Sometimes she was the one in charge, that smile, those eyes, enticing him to come nearer, daring him to take her. This time it was him, controlling her with his hands.

He lowered his hand and tickled the small of her back, making sure he got that sensitive part that made her tense up in a mixture of pleasure and a hope that he would stop. She arched her neck and gave an involuntary shiver before rolling over to face him. Her lips twisted into the smile that always got him, the smile that reached those devilish green eyes, innocent but full of intent.

"Now, I know its not morning yet," she said, her voice still heavy from the night before.

"Depends on what you call morning," he teased back, a similar smile spread across his own face.

She pushed herself up so she could see the clock behind Jethro before plunging herself back down onto the bed,

"I don't call 3.00am, morning, Jethro."

He reached over and ran his finger under her chin and down until it caught on the fabric encapsulating her. He pulled at it playfully, but it resisted him stubbornly.

"What would you call morning?"

She pulled herself further across the bed so that their bodies entwined around each other, the heat from his body warming her. Her hands splayed across his back as she held herself against him. He hugged his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She never answered Jethro's question, instead planting a kiss on his chest, her moist lips enjoying the sensation of his skin. She scratched gently at his back with her fingers, trailing her kisses across his chest.

In a second she found herself on her back, looking up at him as he grinned down at her. His hands were either side of her head as he held himself up on top of her.

"So, this is how its going to be, huh?"

He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her roughly, his teeth nipping at her affectionately. She stretched out underneath him, her hands gripping at his sides and she tilted her head to the side, baring her neck for him. He bit into her and she drew a deep breath, her fingers clawing up and down his skin.

Without leaving her body he made his way up her mouth, tasting every inch of perfect supple skin. He kissed the side of her mouth first and the kisses became light and rapid. He kissed her quickly on the lips before moving to her top lip and deepening the kiss, his teeth softly biting down on her again.

She pushed hard at him and managed to force herself on top, taking control of the kisses. She straddled him with ease, locks of red hair falling onto his chest as she made her way down his torso, her kisses soft and tender. She felt him rise beneath her abdomen and she brought her mouth back up to his.

He ran his hands down her body and dragged the now loose cover with him. She laughed into the kiss, as Gibbs hands ran over her naked waist, pulling her closer into him.

She awoke with his arms wrapped around her, his lips kissing deep into her hair. She shuffled tiredly and pulled his arms tighter around her, enjoying his closeness. She always felt safe in his arms. She could be at the end of the world facing inevitable death, and if she was in his arms, she would still feel safe. She felt him smile behind her.

"Is this good enough for you?"

"Pardon?" she said confused

"Would you call this morning?"

Her lips curled as she laughed. The sunlight shone through the curtains and fell on them, wrapped in the sheet on the bed.

"This would count as morning," she said softly, "so I guess that means we have to get up now,"

In a rough tackle he was on top of her and she laughed loudly.

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged her,

She reached her arms around his neck and gave him a slow passionate kiss, "I guess I could be persuaded to spend a little more time in bed,"

"You guess?" he said returning the kiss, bringing her into his arms.


End file.
